


Sick day

by Starwing200



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Ian’s sick so Mickey takes care of his fire crouch





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> So I have wrote a sick Ian fic before, but after rereading the fic I realized how bad it was. So I decided to rewrite it and hopefully make it a lot better.

Opening the door to his and Ian’s apartment Mickey did not expect to see Ian fast asleep on the couch. or rather Mickey did not expect Ian to be home he was suppose to work till 12 am it was Tuesday wasn’t it. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket Mickey clicked the home button yep it was Tuesday. So what was fire crouch doing home. 

After Toeing his shoes off next to the door, (cause Ian is a fucking girl when it came to shoes on the wood floor) and walking to the couch Mickey got a closer look at Ians sleeping form he noticed, Ian was making a slight wheezing sound when he breathed, and he was sweating even tho Ian was only wearing a wife-beater and a pair of boxers Mickey noted slighty dissappinted. 

Glancing at the coffee table Mickey Saw a bunch of blown into tissues scattered everywhere, so Ian was obviously sick. And judging by the slight wheezing noise he made while he slept Mickey guessed he hadn’t taken anything. And judging by how flushed his skin looked Mickey also guessed he was also running a fever. Mickey debated waking up Ian and decided against it. 

Instead Mickey went to the drug store to buy some gross ass liquid NyQuil, (That will teach Ian to tell him when he’s fucking sick) and god help him chicken soup. Life with Ian has made him a fucking housewife. Chuckling to himself Mickey thought if someone were to tell his 19 year old self that the alien looking fuck he was fucking around with would end being the love of his life he would punch that someone in the face and call them a bitch. 

Shaking his head from the amusing thought’s Mickey walked the two blocks back to the apartment. When Mickey got back he decided he should wake Ian up, and make him take his NyQuil, also make him his goddamn soup. 

Mickey started gently shaking Ian’s sleeping form while whispering “Fire crouch wake up” after about 30 seconds of gently shaking Ian, he finally stirrs and opens his eyes slightly, Mickey notices with concern how glazed over Ian’s eyes looked. While Mickey was so focused on his flushed face he almosted missed Ian’s response to him waking him up. Ian whines and says

“No Mickey let me *sniffle* sleep mtried “ 

”No can do fire crouch since your sick ass didn’t tell me you were sick, you get to take disgusting ass liquid NyQuil, cause I ain’t carrying your giant ass to the hospital”

Ian sit’s up and sniffs pathlety.

“I’m not *sniffle* sick” 

Mickey simply lifts one left eyebrow up in a way that said really bitch, Ian only pouts in response.

Grabbing the NyQuil Mickey pours the correct amount into the tiny measuring cup and hands it to Ian

“Bottoms up bitch” 

If it were possibly Ian’s pout grew but Ian still tipped the bottle up and drank the gross content it contained, as soon as all the NyQuil was gone Ian started coughing whining dramatically. After his dramatics flared down Ian noticed Mickey was laughing at him, and calling him a fucking drama queen. After hearing the words drama and queen Ian suddenly gained what Mickey likes to call his bitch face 

“How are you laughing at me when your the one who ,stubbed your fucking toe and said it felt like you got shot” 

Wiping the smile off his face Mickey replied in all seriousness.

“It fucking did” 

Now Ian raises his eyebrow 

“Mickey you’ve been shot” 

Mickey gained the look that Ian likes to call I’m about to tell you how dumb you are face.

“Exactly I’v been shot so I fucking know what it feels like“

Ian gave up on replying after that. 

After about 20 minutes, of watching boring ass tv Mickey say’s

“You hungry carrot top?” 

Ian lefts his head from its place on Mickey's chest. 

“Ya I could eat *sniffle* even though I can’t *sniffle* fucking taste anything” 

Mickey gently shifts Ian off his chest Ian Immediately begins to whine and protest saying he wants Mickey to stay and cuddle. Mickey only gets Ian to let go of him when he promises he will come back and bring back food. And maybe Mickey promised cuddling too...

In the kitchen Mickey hopes not to somehow fuck up chicken soup in a Can. About forty-five minutes later Mickey carris the somewhat over cooked bowl of soup, out to Ian. Who begins to eat the soup like he hadn’t eaten in days. 

After the bowl was clean and Mickey meant literally clean, since Ian had actually slurped all the bowls contents. After setting the now empty bowl on the coffee table, Mickey shifts Ian to rest on his chest. and flips therw tv channels before deciding to settle on some random movie that just started. 

When Ian falls asleep for the 6th time since whatever the name of the movie started. Mickey decides its was time for bed. Looking down at Ian on his chest Mickey notes with relief, Even though Ian was still sniffing and wheezing in his sleep Ian’s cheeks weren’t as flushed as they were a few hours ago meaning his fever most likely went down. Putting his hand to Ian’s head Mickey confirms his thought. 

Shifting Ian off him Mickey stood up and grabbed Ian by the waist Mickey took half of Ians body weight since the giant ass was half asleep. they both slowly but surely got to the bedroom where the king sized mattress was calling out Mickeys Name. 

Mickey slowly helps Ian lay down comfortably on the bed, Mickey climbs in on his side and let me Ian curl around him like the cuddle octopus he was. Mickey presses a kiss to Ians messed up bed head or more like couch head and whispers

“Good night Fire crouch” 

When Mickey doesn’t get a reply he looks down, Ian was already passed out. Mickey chuckles at that glad his carrot top was getting needed rest Mickey soon followed Ian to much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome :)


End file.
